Remember
by lucyLOL
Summary: Rachel has a bad accident now her, her husband and daughter have to deal with the aftermath.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

"I'm losing my patience Princess will you just eat please?" Noah Puckerman sighed, running his fingers over his short hair at the back of his neck, a nervous habit.

"Not hungry!" Avery Puckerman shouted before sticking her tongue out and pushing the plate that held her jelly sandwich as far away for herself as possible.

"Look Baby I ate mine," Puck sighed out. Avery shook her head and scowled.

"Fuck kid I swear you are your mother sometimes," Puck said defeated.

"One dollar in Nana's jar Daddy!" Avery said whilst cutely cocking her head to the side and smiling.

"Yep. Definitely a mini Berry," Puck sighed out.

"What makes me a mini Berry?" Avery frowned.

"Well for one you look just like her," Puck's eyes roamed over his daughters tanned face with soft pouty lips, dark, deep eyes that gave everything away, prominent nose and long chocolate locks that were hardly tamable.

"Why's Mommy not here Daddy?" Avery asked, drumming her fingers on her opposite arm, another Rachel-esk quality.

"Uh, I do need to talk to you about that actually," Puck sighed, running his hand down his face, "So remember I told you Mommy had been in an accident?" The little girl nodded, "And she needed to stay at the hospital to get better?" Another nod, "Well, Mommy's coming home today and I need you to know something very important but it might upset you okay?"

"What is it?" Avery frowned.

"Well when the accident happened Mommy hit her head pretty hard and she...well she has no memories," Puck said, how the fuck was he suppose to explain this to a four year old?

"So Mommy doesn't remember me?" Puck shook his head, "Will she ever?"

"Well the Doctor said when she comes home and back into her routine then her memories should come back, but it may take some time," Puck explained.  
"Okay," Avery nodded, tucking into her sandwich.

"Okay?"

"She's still Mommy right?"

"That's right," Puck smiled fondly, "Right, go get dressed and I'll drop you off at Grandma's."

"KAY!" Avery chirped before scampering upstairs.

*/*

Puck stirred from his nap to the phone ringing he look at the clock, 3pm. FUCK! He was late to pick Rachel up.

"Go for Puck," He yawned out once he'd reached for the receiver, pulling on his jeans.

"I've found you're Wife," Sam Evans, Puck's best friend answered.

"Where?" He choked out.

"Wandering around central park, I'll keep an eye until you get here," Sam reassured.

"Thank's man," Puck hung up, rushing out the door.

*/*

When Puck got to the park she was just sitting on a bench looking out over the pond. He wandered over and gently sat next to her.

"Hello," Rachel said quietly.

"You okay?" Puck asked.

"I...they hopital discharged me and you weren't there but I was hungry so I asked a taxi driver to take me to the nearest restaurant. When I got there I realized I only had 2 dollars in my purse so I walked until I found a coffee shop. Then I realized I don't even know if I like coffee...do I like coffee?" Rachel turns her eyes up to his.

"No," Puck shook his head, "You only like coffee at home, you said it doesn't taste the same if you're out so when you're out, you drink cocoa."  
"Oh...good to know," Rachel nodded her head, swinging her legs, "Could we go back to your house please? I'd...I think I'd like to meet my daughter."

"Of course."

*/*

Rachel wandered through the house. It was clean and tidy. But it was clear a family lived here. There was a 3 coats by the door. A black one, a childs white puffer jacket and a pink lady's coat. Rachel ran her fingers down the material, trying to memorize it.

She walked into the lounge, there was a comfy looking couch and matching chair facing the large entertainment system, the lounge backed onto the kitchen/dining room area. There were pictures and bit of paper all over the fridge, Rachel focussed on one particular photo, one of her and Puck grinning as they kissed, him in a tux and her clearly pregnant and in a simple black dress. Another was of Rachel hugging a little girl to her chest grinning at the camera.

"Where's Avery?" Rachel asked softly, turning back around to see Puck with his hands in his pockets.

"She stayed at her Grandma's last night, Shelby should be dropping her off soon," Puck answered, glancing at her clock.

"Shelby?" Rachel raised one perfectly shaped eyebrow.

Puck nodded, "Your Mother."

"Oh," Was all Rachel could think of to say.

"You don't have to see her today Rach," Puck said. Rachel nodded silently as the doorbell went.

Ten minutes later Rachel heard two voices coming down the hall/

"Is my Mommy here? Really? You aren't joking are you Daddy 'coz-"

"Wow Baby," Puck cut her off, "Yes Mommy's in the kitchen."

Avery practically sprinted into the room and stopped before Rachel.

"Mommy?" She asked.

"Yes Baby," Rachel whispered at the little girl who was like a mirror image of herself. Avery launched herself into Rachel's arms. Both of them wrapped their arms around each other tightly.

"I love you," Rachel whispered kissing the little girls face all over.

"You need to remember me, okay Mommy?" Avery asked look up into her Mommy's eyes.

"I Promise," Rachel whispered, sending a look at Puck


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two.**

"Girls! Breakfast," Puck shouted up the stairs.

Avery was the first down the stairs, pulling Rachel by the hand behind her.

"Daddy! Mommy put pigtails in my hair! Doesn't it look pretty!" Avery babbled, plopping herself down in a chair at the kitchen table.

"Beautiful Princess," Puck grinned pressing a kiss to her nose and then leaning over to where Rachel was seated before remembering and pulling himself back, sending her an apologetic smile.

Rachel smiled back shyly.

"Mommy, yesterday Daddy said I was just like you," Avery grinned.

"Did he?" Rachel smiled.

"Yep, little brat wouldn't eat her lunch and she threw a complete Berry tantrum," Puck smirked. Rachel laughed, smoothing out her daughters hair.

"Where did you sleep?" Rachel asked Puck quietly.

"Uh on the couch," Puck nodded over to the blanket strewn messily over the sofa.

"Oh," Rachel blushed looking down.

"Anyway," Puck said placing two plates of waffles in front of his girls before grabbing himself his own, "What do you guys want to do today?"

"I think we should get Mommy to sing!" Avery exclaimed. Puck saw the panic in Rachel's eyes.

"Maybe later Princess now finish your waffles," Puck said around his mouthful.

"Not hungry," Avery said, prodding at her waffles with her fork.

"Fuck sake, not this again. What's your problem at the moment! You haven't eaten a full meal in a week," Puck asked.

"SWEAR JAR!" Avery whined.

"Avery eat," Puck sighed out.

"Mommy hasn't eaten a bite so why should I?" Avery stomped her little foot.

Puck frowned when he looked from Rachel's untouched plate to her downcast eyes a blush across her cheeks. There was definitely something going on with her.

"Five more mouthfuls and you can go, unless you wanna be sitting your butt there for the rest of your life," Puck growled.

"Fine," Avery spat.

*/*

"Daddy," Avery whispered as he was putting her to bed that night.

"Yes Princess?"

"Mommy doesn't remember me at all," The little girl whispered.

"Just give her some time, it's a lot to take in," Puck kissed her forehead.

"Love you!"

"Love you too Princess."

*/*

"Husband?" Rachel's little voice said when Puck got downstairs, Puck turned to see her curled up on the couch.

"Wife?" He settled down next to her.

"Sorry, you never told me your name," Rachel waved her hand.

"Noah Puckerman, everyone calls me Puck," Puck said chuckling slightly.

"Okay Puck-"

"NO! No-you call me Noah...you've always called me Noah and i've always pretend to hate it," Puck explains.

"Noah," Rachel smiled, "I'd like it if you slept upstairs...with me please?" Rachel asked.

"Course...but are you sure?"

"How long have we been living together?"

"Six years,"

"And have we ever slept apart before?"

"Yes, for 3 days, we had a fight and you went to stay with Santana and didn't say one word to me for 3 whole days," Puck pouted.

"So I take it I'm a sulker?" Rachel giggled.

"Yeah, you make stuff interesting," He laughed.

"Who's Santana?"

"Your best friend since high school," Puck answered.

"H-How old am I Noah?"

"Twenty five," Puck said shuffling to make himself a little more comfortable.

"What happened? Like there's just black where my life should be and I need to know? Could you please tell me?" Rachel pleaded, taking his hand and curling towards him.

"I will tell you anything you want Rach, forever and always, embarrassing, deep or silly okay?" Rachel smiled brightly and nodded.

"Thank you Noah, it means a lot."

"Right, You're Rachel Barbra Berry. You married me when you were twenty and became Rachel Puckerman, we've got our four year old daughter, Avery Rachel Puckerman. You were adopted to you're two gay fathers. Hiram and Leroy Berry. Your birth mother Shelby came into your life when you were 15, we'd just started dating. She...well she wasn't very nice to you and you have barely spoken to her since. 2 years ago she came back and asked to have you back in her life and you said you could never forgive her but you let her be a Grandma for Avery-"

"Wait, do I talk to my Fathers?"

Puck's lips form a tight line as he shakes his head.

"Why?"

"I...Baby...you don't want to know why," Puck huffed out a breath.

"What?"

"It...Baby please. This would really upset you and the Doctor said to take things slow, maybe you should just leave it for now and think about weather you really want to know," Puck choked out.

Rachel furrowed her brow. What could be so bad?

"Sh-Shall we go to bed?" Puck asked.

"Yes," Rachel nodded, smoothing out her jeans before heading upstairs.

"What do I wear to bed Noah?" Rachel said glancing at him while he stirps to his boxers.

"Usually nothing at all," Puck sent her a cheeky grin.

"Really?" Rachel raises an eyebrow, "So am I...quite a...uh sexual woman?"

"Oh!" Puck jumped out of bed like an excited child and ran over to the dresser, "This might help." He pulled out an old, worn looking journal, flipping through the pages.

"This is the christmas list you gave me when we were eighteen."  
"I thought we were Jewish?"

"Yeah but we decided to do christmas with out friends that year,"

"Oh," Rachel looked down to the list, "A coupon for a night of sex in any way I want it. You're big cock in a bow. A pair of sparkly earrings. Something kinky from Victoria's Secret-" Rachel paused looking up at him with a blush, "This is very dirty I don't know if I should be reading it. What did you get me that year?"

"A two-thousand pound engagement ring. Turns out you bought everything on your list for yourself anyway," Puck smirks, "You are...well you were very sexually active, yes."

"I-I got a bow for your..." Rachel cut herself off, looking at his boxers that had tightened slightly, she noticed.

"Yes you did," Puck smiled.

"So, we've been together ten years? So I've never had another boyfriend?" Rachel asked.

"No...well you went out with Finn for like a week before I wanted you and we broke up for a week when we were seventeen and you slept with him," Puck said taking back her diary and flipping through until he found the right page.

Rachel took the diary back, "6.15 pm I had sex with Finn. FINN! He's clumsy and...small...much smaller than Noah. What a waste of time, no foreplay whatsoever and he told me he felt like a girl when I wanted to be on top! How else was I suppose to satisfy myself when he has no rhythm and obviously can't manage it himself?! I miss my Noah. My big cocked, skilled, pleasing man. He better be ready for me because I need him so much. In more ways than one. In fact I might call him now..." Rachel glanced up at Puck, licking her lips slightly, "11.37pm ahhhhhhh much better. Satisfied and never letting my man go again...Future Mrs. Puckerman."

"Yeah you're...you were kinda soppy but very horny...all the time, at our wedding you made me do you in the restroom before the reception," Puck grinned.

Rachel gasped and covered her mouth with her hand.

"So...so I'm a slut?"

"NO! You just like sex...well sex with me," Puck said taking the diary and putting it back, "I think there's some sleeping stuff in the top drawer, at least thats where you put your little shorts and a bunch of my tops and hoddies."

Rachel smiled to herself, grabbing a pair of red shorts and a football jersey. She thought about getting changed in the bathroom but it was quite obvious that he'd seen every inch of her many...many times so she pushed her jeans off her legs and stepped into her shorts wriggling her bum to pull them over her hips and pulling her bra and tank top off to replace with what she presumed was Puck's shirt.

"Uh Rach, if...uh if you don't want me to forget that you don't know who the fuck I am and take you right now then you're going the right way about it," Puck said from the bed, his erection pressing hard against his boxers.

"So what would your wife do about that?" Rachel turned around, showing him her breasts and nodding towards his erection.

"She used it to her advantage every night and day," Puck said staring at her bare chest.

"So how about I do the same?" Rachel walked over to him seductively and swung her leg over his, settling herself on his pelvic. Puck's hands immediately went to her thighs, kneading gently before the large bandage on her stomach took him back to earth.

"As much as I want to we can't," He whispered.

"What?! Why?" She hissed.

"Doctor sid to give it a couple of weeks, even so you've been back two days, maybe you need a chance to settle in?"

"Right," Rachel said clambering off him, "I'm...I'm going to sleep on the couch." She picked up the hoddie from the floor and slipped it on.

"No, Rach!" Puck called but she had already scampered down stairs.  



End file.
